WonKyu ::: Love Story!
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Dan pada Akhirnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tulus, kemudian, mereka saling menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, saling membagi rasa hangat yang sedang mereka rasakan, saling membagi rasa manis yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Dan yang pasti mereka ingin mengungkapkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dengan tulus dan tanpa ada paksaan. WONKYU! BL! DLDR! Complete!


WONKYU LOVE STORY

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : **BL, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya, **DAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMBASHING PAIRINGNYA**. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

WONKYU

WONKYU DAN WONKYU

.

.

.

* * *

WONKYU LOVE STORY © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari baru kala itu. Semilir angin sepoi - sepoi ikut serta menyapa pergantian hari. Burung - burung berkicauan diatas pohon dan ada pula beberapa yang terbang seakan mengelilingi langit biru yang cerah diatas sana.

"Jadi apa maumu datang pagi - pagi sekali kerumahku, _Hyung_? Bukankah kita berbua sudah tidak ada lagi urusan apapun lagi?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan iris coklat gelap dimatanya yang bulat sempurna. Ditambah dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan warna matanya, kecoklatan. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Pipinya yang sedikit gembul membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik, apalagi ditambah hidungnya yang mancung serta bibirnya yang berwarna merah sempurna dan yang pasti tak ada sedikitpun polesan bedak diwajahnya. Sungguh cantik bukan.

Pemuda itu kini sedang menatap seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dengan tatapan yang seperti ingin memakan orang itu hidup - hidup. Namun memakan bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Ada kebencian, kekecewaan serta marah saat bersamaan. Entahlah.

Seseorang yang diajak berdiri didepan pintu itu dan belum dipersilahkan masuk atau bahkan tidak akan dipersilahkan masuk itu menghela nafas frustasi. Frustasi karena telah membuat hubungannya dengan pemuda manis didepannya menjadi sedikit renggang. Serta frustasi akan kekeras kepalaan kekasihnya itu. Kekasih? Ya, pemuda manis itu adalah kekasihnya. Lebih tepatnya _Namjachingu_nya. Cho Kyuhyun. Nama pemuda itu. Sebenarnya hubungan mereka baik - baik saja sejak kemarin, namun sejak kemarin pula hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit merenggang karena sebuah kesalah pahaman, menurutnya. Karena apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun kemarin tidak seperti apa yang terlihat.

.

Semua terjadi saat, Choi Siwon, nama _Namja_ itu. Sedang pergi menuju restoran dimana ia dan _Namjachingu_nya akan menikmati makan malam yang super romantis dan yang telah ia siapkan selama beberapa hari dengan sempurna. Sebenarnya makan malam itu hanya kedok untuk menutupi acara puncaknya yaitu melamar Kyuhyun menjadi pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjadi istrinya.

Saat ia sudah sampai direstoran, yang lebih tepatnya ia datang setengah jam lebih awal untuk sedikit mempersiapkan kejutan tambahan untuk kekasih hatinya. Namun belum juga ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke meja yang telah ia pesan di sudut ruangan dekat piano besar berwarna hitam mengkilat, tubuh kekarnya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga keduanya jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi yang sedikit dapat membuat orang yang tak tau asal mulanya salah paham. Bagai mana tidak, lihat saja tubuhnya yang kekar sedang menindih tubuh orang yang lebih kecil dibawahnya. Apalagi mata mereka saling menatap dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, untung saja tangan Siwon berhasil mempertahankan berat badannya agar tidak benar - benar menindih tubuh seseorang yang ternyata _Namja_ itu.

Dan saat itu pula Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Matanya membulat sempurna dan senyuman manis yang sejak tadi terukir dibibirnya Musnah sudah saat melihat adegan yang dengan cepat meremukkan hatinya. Bisa bayangkan jika kekasihmu saat ini sedang menindih orang lain dan mereka berciuman ditempat umum dan didepan matanya?

Lihat saja tangan _namja_ yang ditindih kekasihnya itu melingkar dileher Kekasihya. Dan _namja_ itu tiba - tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _Namjachingu_nya dan lebih parahnya Kekasihnya itu hanya diam saja atau malah menikmati ciuman itu? Apakah mereka benar - benar mempunyai hubungan? Apakah mereka berselingkuh dibelakangnya?

"Si-siwon _Hyung_?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar saat memanggil Nama kekasihnya itu. Bukan hanya suaranya namun tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar melihat adegan itu. Air mata yang harusnya dikeluarkan saat Siwon melamarnya kini menjadi air mata kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Dan lebih parahnya saat ia melihat lebih jelas siapa pemuda yang ditindih Siwon, hatinya semakin sakit. Karena _namja_ itu adalah Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Mantan kekasih siwon dulu. Orang yang selalu berusaha merebut siwon kembali dari sisinya. Dan apakah selama ini cinta Siwon kepadanya sama sekali tidak tulus hingga ia melakukan semua itu kepadanya.

Saat Siwon kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan _namja_ dibawahnya itu, ia mendengar suara orang yang paling di cintainya memanggil namanya dengan bergetar. Dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari _namja_ yang ternyata mantan kekasihnya itu. Yang otomatis memotong ciuman sepihat itu.

"Baby Kyu" Siwon takut jika Kyuhyunnya salah paham dengan apa yg terjadi barusan. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya menuju Tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia ingin segera menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini, apa lagi ia melihat Kyuhyunnya yang jarang sekali menangis kini sedang menangis. Hatinya sakit melihat mata indah kekasihnya mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Jangan mendekat Choi Siwon, kau berengsek, kau tega sekali padaku. Kau, kau pemuda paling berengsek" Kyuhyun mengungkapkan semua kekecewaannya melalui umpatan –umpatan. Namun hatinya masih saja sakit.

"Dengarkan aku dulu baby, ini semua tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat, ini hanya salah paham, jangan keras kepala dan egois seperti itu. Bersikaplah dewasa" oh, siwon mulai terpancing amarahnya karena ucapan Kyuhyun?

"Ya, aku memang egois, aku memang keras kepala dan aku memang kekanak - kanakan, kau puas tuan Choi" balas Kyuhyun dengan membentak. Bahkan ia tak peduli orang - orang yang mulai berdatangan kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bahkan ia bersumpah melihat Sungmin menyeringai.

"Kyu, bukan itu maksudku" Siwon mencoba menjelaskan, namun belum selesai, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya.

"Cukup, jika itu memang jalan yg Tuhan buat untuk membuka mataku, aku terima, lebih baik kita meng—akhiri hubungan ini Tuan Choi, dari pada kau terus menyakitiku dan terus membohongi dirimu sendiri" Kata Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung serta tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun, sang _Namjachingu_ ucapkan. Putus? Yang benar saja, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun, karena ia sangat mencintai _Namja_ itu.

Siwon mencoba mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari jauh didepannya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan orang lain yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tak mempedulikan Sungmin yang sejak tadi memanggil – manggil namanya. Tak peduli seberapa jauh ia harus berlari hingga ia terjatuh sekalipun asalkan ia bisa menggapai Kyuhyun, sang belahan jiwa, kembali kepelukannya. Karena sesungguhnya ia tak ingin berpisah dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat ini ia masih menganggap dirinya dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih seperti sebelumnya. Karena Kyuhyun memutuskannya secara sepihak, sungguh tidak adil bukan? Bukankah ia punya hak menolak keinginan Kyuhyun untuk berpisah darinya?

Sudah cukup lama Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun, sedikit lagi ia akan menggapai tubuh Kyuhyun. Walau Kyuhyun sudah berlari terlebih dahulu namun Siwon jelas larinya lebih cepat dari Kyuhyun, apalagi Siwon pernah menjuarai lomba lari di Sekolahnya jaman mereka masih di Senior high school.

Namun sepertinya Siwon hanya bisa pasrah dan mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya, karena saat ini Kyuhyun sudah naik kedalam mobil yang tiba – tiba berhenti didepan mereka tadi saat ia akan berhasil menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungguh sial.

Siwon tahu betul siapa yang mengemudi mobil itu. Bahkan ia begitu mengenal siapa orang itu. _Namja_ yang selama ini menjadi pesaing beratnya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Jung Changmin.

_Namja_ yang keevilannya sama dengan Kekasihnya. Bahkan lebih parah, ditambah ia adalah seorang seme. Changmin adalah adik dari sahabatnya. Jung Yunho, yang sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan Cho Jaejoong. Kakak laki – laki kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Semua seperti terhubung bukan?

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ia memang harus membiarkan Kyuhyun–nya sendiri, memikirkan hubungan mereka yang hampir saja menganjak kejenjang yang lebih serius. Sekeras – keras kepalanya Kyuhyun pada suatu hal, ia tau betul kekasihnya itu akan memikirkan masalah itu walau memerlukan waktu. Jadi ada baiknya ia membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri, setidaknya hingga besok.

Karena ia juga tidak mau masalah mereka menjadi lebih rumit dan pada akhirnya ia akan kehilangan cintanya yang akan berdampak pada hidupnya. Satu hal yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Sejak ia bertemu dan menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidak berhenti memikirkan kekasihnya itu. Setiap detik, setiap menit dan setiap waktu. Hanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun.

Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasakan cinta yang begitu besar pada kekasihnya, kecualai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya ternyesum walau ia sedang mengalami masalah. Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dengan tulus. Hanya Kyuhyun seorang yang berhasil mengalihkan hidupnya. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan orang lain. Bahkan mantan - mantan kekasihnya yang lainpun tak pernah bisa membuatnya merasakan cinta yang begitu amat besar dan tulus seperti yang ia rasakan kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah segalanya untuknya. Hanya Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

Dan dengan berat hati ia berjalan kembali ke restoran tadi, karena ia memarkirkan mobilnya disana dan mengurus ia harus mengurus hal penting pula.

.

"Please, baby dengarkan _hyung_ dulu, semua tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat? _Hyung_ mohon" Siwon memasang wajah memelasnya kepada Kyuhyun. Dan perlu dicatat dan digaris bawahi, Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah memelas dihadapan orang lain, dan sekarang ia memelas kepada Kyuhyun, hanya Kyuhyun.

"Salah paham? Tapi kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya, Tuan Choi. Hingga tak sadar dengan kedatanganku" Sanggah Kyuhyun tanpa memandang wajah memelas Siwon. Karena sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tega membiarkan Siwon memelas seperti itu. Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menganggapnya kesalahpahaman belaka, namun karena egonya yang cukup tinggi serta mengingat wajah menyeringai Sungmin, semua ia hapus begitu saja.

"Please baby... Dengarkan _hyung_"

"Cukup _hyung_, kita sudah tak ada hubungan apapun lagi, kita sudah berakhir. Mungkin ini memang jalan yang Tuhan tunjukan untuk hubungan kita berdua. Karena mungkin saja kita memang tidak berjodoh...". Sakit. Hati Kyuhyun sakit saat mengatakan semua itu. Hatinya terasa remuk. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun masih sangat sangat sangat mencintai Siwon. Siwon adalah hidupnya. Siwon adalah cahayanya. Dan Siwon adalah segalanya.

Banyak hal yang telah mereka hadapi dalam menjalani hubungan saat-saat mereka bersama. Entah dari senang, ataupun sedih. Tapi semua dengan mudah dapat terlewati karena mereka selalu bersama. Selalu menghadapi dan saling membantu. Saling melengkapi. Saling memberi dukungan dan semangat dan yang pastinya karena mereka saling mencintai, karena itu semua terasa mudah dan menyenangkan.

"Baby, _Hyung_ mohon, _Hyung_ sangat mencintaimu, _Hyung_ tak bisa hiduo tanpamu..." Siwon memohon lagi. Dan sesaat kemudian mata Kyuhyun terbelalak sempurna karena melihat pemandangan yang sangat jarang ia lihat. Saat ini seorang Choi Siwon yang kata orang sangat sempurna, yang kata orang adalah sesosok idaman, yang kata orang seperti dewa karena kesempurnaan hampir ada pada dirinya, kini tengah berlutut di depan Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat memelas, tatapan mata yang sayu serta terlihat sangat jelas ada penyesalan disana.

Kyuhyun bingung harus berbuat apa, dilain sisi ia ingin mengacuhkan apa yang dilakukan Siown saat ini, karena ia tahu betul mungkin saja itu adalah trik Siwon untuk membuatnya memaafkan _Namja_ bermarha Choi itu. Namun dihatinya paling dalam, ia sama sekali tidak tega melihat orang yang paling ia cintai itu berlutut didepannya dengan raut wajah yang seakan menyayat hatinya.

Demi Tuhan, ia sebenarnya tak pernah membayayangkan seorang Choi Siown akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Berlutut? Yang benar saja. Seorang Choi Siwon yang mengucapkan kata maaf saja jarang kini sedang berlutut dihadapannya.

Tapi apa pantas seorang Cho Kyuhyun mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari orang yang sangat sempurna didepannya. Mereka bilang Kyuhyun hanya benalu untuk Siwon. Mereka bilang Kyuhyun hanyalah pemuda yang akan selalu membebani hidup Siwon. Mereka bilang Kyuhyun sangat tidak pantas menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon.

Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun memang sangat tulus mencitai Siwon. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kesempurnaan Siwon, ia tidak perduli dengan kekayaannya atau apa yang orang – orang bilang mengenai Siwon. Karena uia tulus mencintai Siwon dari hatinya.

"Baby..." lirih Siwon.

Cukup. Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi. Dengan segera ia ikut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Siwon dan segera memeluk tubuhnya. Mencoba membagi kehangatn dan ketenangan untuk Siwon yang saat ini sedang menangis. Demi Tuhan, seumur hidupnya ia hanya pernah melihat Siwon menangis.

Yang pertama saat Siwon menyatakan cinta kepadanya beberapa tahun lalu. Saat itu Kyuhyun ingin menolak pernyataan cinta Siwon. Mengingat para penggemar Siwon yang selalu memperlakukannya secara tidak baik saat mengetahui idolanya mencintai seorang _Namja_ biasa seperti Kyuhyun. Namun saat ia mengucapkan kata maaf, Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa dan sakit. Dan tiba – tiba saja, Siwon mengeluerkan air mata. Yang secara otomatis membuat Kyuhyun bahkan para penggemar Siwon terbelakan kaget. Seorang Choi Siwon mengis? Karena Cho Kyuhyun? Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima pernyataan cinta Siown karena pada dasarnya ia memang sangat mencintai _namja_ itu.

Dan sekarang? Untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat Siwon menangis.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tak marah lagi padaku, Baby? Kita masih sepasang kekasih, kan?" kata Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh ramping Kyuhyun dari belakang sambil meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun, di balkon kamar Kyuhyun sambil menikmati sembusan angin yang menyejukkan dihari yang cerah ini.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menikmati pelukan kekasihnya itu sambil memejamkan matanya menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia membuka matanya. "Menurut _Hyung_ bagaimana? Apa aku akan mau dipeluk seperti ini jika kita tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi?" balas Kyuhyun yang membuat Siown tersenyum senang sekaligus tulus.

"Gomawo" kata Siwon kemudian ia mencium pipi Kyuhyun dari samping dengan lembut. Mau tak mau membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum juga. Well, ia sangat menyukai saat Siwon memanjakannya dan bersikap lembut kepada dirinya. Sungguh, hal ini membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Happy Anniversary"

Dan pada Akhirnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tulus, kemudian, mereka saling menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, saling membagi rasa hangat yang sedang mereka rasakan, saling membagi rasa manis yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Dan yang pasti mereka ingin mengungkapkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dengan tulus dan tanpa ada paksaan.

Terimaksih kepada Tuhan yang menciptakan seorang Choi Siwon untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Terimakasih kepada Tuhan karena masih membiarkannya menikmati saat – saat kepada Kyuhyun. Dan ia berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi Siwon untuk selamanya, sampai akhir hidupnya.

Karena Cho Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Choi Siown. Begitu pula sebaiknya.

"Jadi bagai mana Tuan Cho? Mau mengganti margamu menjadi Nonya Choi?"

"YA! Aku _Namja_!"

.

.

.

* * *

**TANPA DI EDIT**

Jelek? banyak Typo? ancur? ga romnatis? ga ada adegan HOTnya XD? ga ada adegan ranjangnya?

terima nasib aja ya XD ini yang bisa gue persembahin untuk hari jadi mereka -ditengah kesibukan yang melanda(?)- dan gue bersyukur banget masih bisa ngetik dan dapet ide cerita kayak gini, yah walau fluffnya gagal. ROmancenya ga dapet. tapi Yasudahlah. Buat judulnya gue juga bikinnya asal XD lagi ga ada ide buat judul -_- Maaf ya hehehhe

#HappyWonKyuDay

Iya, ini telat sehari tapi gapapakan XDXDXD

Dan ini FIC yang aneh wkwkw XD

Semoga hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin mesra, semakin langgeng dan segera melanjutkan kejenjang yang lebih lanjut ^^v kekekekekekke~

KATAKAN PADA DUNIA BAHWA KALIAN NYATA DAN PERLU KALIAN BERDUA TAU BAHWA KAMI AKAN SELALU MENDUKUNG :3

Yang lain jangan sirik :P wkwkwkw

Yap kalo sempet nanti bakal bikin sequelnya ya ;) pokoknya pas mereka udah nikah XD

Tapi kalo sempet XD and buat fic yg lain lagi dalam proses XD lol

Mind RnR?

-arriedonghae-

AKH donghae861015 #이동해생일축하해요 ^^v


End file.
